prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor Series 1991
Survivor Series 1991 was the fifth annual Survivor Series pay-per-view professional wrestling event produced by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). It took place on Thanksgiving Eve, November 27, 1991 at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. It was the first Survivor Series to feature a singles match of any kind, with The Undertaker challenging Hulk Hogan for the WWF Championship. Aftermath Due to Ric Flair's involvement in the events leading to The Undertaker's WWF World Heavyweight Championship victory over Hulk Hogan, a rematch was immediately signed for the This Tuesday in Texas pay-per-view event, contested December 3 at the Freeman Coliseum in San Antonio, Texas. WWF president Jack Tunney was present at ringside to make sure there was no outside interference. During the match, Flair once again attempted to interfere on The Undertaker's behalf, but – in a chaotic series of events that saw Tunney get knocked out – Hogan was able to pin The Undertaker after throwing ash from manager Paul Bearer's urn in his eyes. The following weekend, Jack Tunney vacated the WWF Championship due to the controversial finishes of the last two matches between Hogan and Undertaker, and put the title up for grabs at the 1992 Royal Rumble. Meanwhile, Hogan and Flair began wrestling in a series of matches that had been highly anticipated since the late 1980s. Dissension had been brewing for weeks between Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty of the Rockers, and at their Survivor Series match the two argued after Jannetty caused Michaels to be eliminated by accidentally slamming one of the Nasty Boys into him. In a segment of Brutus "the Barber" Beefcake's "Barber Shop" talk show segment taped December 2 and aired several weeks later, the two aired their grievances before seemingly resolving to stick together and work through their difficulties. However, Michaels superkicked Jannetty and threw him through a plate-glass window that was part of Beefcake's set, cementing Michaels' heel turn. A feud was commissioned, but Jannetty was fired in January 1992, shortly before their first match was to take place; the two eventually met in a series of matches in 1993, when Jannetty returned. However, for Michaels, the "Barber Shop" segment and the superkick jumpstarted his career that would continue to grow during the 1990s and 2000s. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Chris Chavis defeated Kato (7:44) *Ric Flair, The Mountie, Ted DiBiase and The Warlord (w/ Mr. Perfect, Jimmy Hart, Sensational Sherri and Harvey Wippleman) defeated Roddy Piper, Bret Hart, Virgil and Davey Boy Smith in a Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match. (22:48) *Sgt. Slaughter, Jim Duggan, The Texas Tornado and Tito Santana defeated Col. Mustafa, The Berzerker, Skinner and Hercules (w/ Mr. Fuji and Gen. Adnan) in a Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match (14:19) *The Undertaker (w/ Paul Bearer) defeated Hulk Hogan © to win the WWF Championship (12:45) *The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) and The Beverly Brothers (Beau and Blake) defeated The Rockers (Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty) and The Bushwhackers (Luke Williams and Butch Miller) in a Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match (23:06) *The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal) and The Big Boss Man defeated The Natural Disasters (Earthquake and Typhoon) and Irwin R. Schyster (w/ Jimmy Hart) in a Three-on-three Survivor Series elimination match (15:21) Survivor Series elimination matches :Sid Justice was supposed to be part of the match, but couldn't compete due to injury. Randy Savage was going to take Sid's place, but due to the "snake bite" incident the weekend before the pay-per-view, both Savage & Roberts were removed from the match. Other on-screen talent Also See *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWF Event History *Survivor Series DVD & Video Release * Survivor Series 1991 & 1992 External Links * Survivor Series 1991 (Official Site) * Survivor Series 1991 at CAGEMATCH.net * Survivor Series 1991 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:Survivor Series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:1991 pay-per-view events